CFC: Wizarding War Heroes Special Edition
by Kara's Aunty
Summary: Roll up! Roll up! Be the first to get your hands on Delphinius' Delights Special Edition Chocolate Frog Cards depicting the heroes of two Wizarding Wars!
1. Remus J Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 6/40**

**Remus J. Lupin**

* * *

Remus John Lupin, born 10th March 1960. Bitten by werewolf Fenrir Greyback at age six after his father (allegedly) insulted Greyback, thus becoming afflicted with lycanthropy himself.

First known werewolf to have attended the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Member of popular Hogwarts pranksters, the Marauders, from 1971-1978, along with James Potter, Sirius Black, and future Death Eater (and traitor supreme) Peter Pettigrew. Despite excelling academically, Mr Lupin failed to find employment after completing his education due to his lycanthropy.

Skilled dueller who became a member of the (original) Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War; little is known of his life after the deaths of his great friends, James and Lily Potter, and the unjust incarceration of fellow Marauder Sirius Black, who was, at the time, blamed for betraying the Potters to megalomaniac, self-proclaimed Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle).

First known lycanthropic professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (or any other teaching institution), assuming the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in 1993 at the personal request of legendary Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Forced to resign his tenure the following summer when his affliction was made public knowledge, Mr Lupin remained a close friend to his most famous pupil, the Boy-Who-Lived (twice), Harry Potter. Proclaimed as (quote) 'The best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that Hogwarts has ever had' (unquote) by the vast majority of his students.

Reactivated as member of the (second) Order of the Phoenix after Tom Marvolo Riddle's infamous 'rebirth' on 24th June 1995, Mr Lupin fought in the pivotal Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18th June 1996, where he witnessed the death of his great friend, Sirius Black. Working as a spy for the Order, Mr Lupin attempted to convince the werewolf community to join Albus Dumbledore in the fight against dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, an attempt that was, despite his valiant efforts, to no avail.

Prominent in the defence of Hogwarts at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where friend and often-times champion, Albus Dumbledore, met his death.

Married to Metamorphmagus Auror and fellow Order member Nymphadora Tonks. Later, known contributor to _Potterwatch_; underground radio show broadcasting information to the wizarding community about events not reported by the Wizarding Wireless Network or _Daily Prophet_, both of which had, at the time, fallen under the influence of the Riddle-controlled Ministry of Magic.

Participant of the Battle of Hogwarts on 2nd May 1998 where both he and his wife were struck down during duels with Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange (respectively). Mr and Mrs Lupin are survived by one son.

First lycanthropic recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class (posthumous). Hogwarts' prestigious _Most Outstanding Opponent of the New Year_ (M.O.O.N.Y) Award for excellence in Defence Against the Dark Arts has been named in his honour for his services, not only to the acclaimed school itself, but also in both Wizarding Wars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note: _The bios may seem a tad long for a normal Chocolate Frog Card. However, for the purposes of the WWH Special Edition, those clever folks at Delphinius' Delights have simply made the card (and frog) larger than usual. Special Editions don't last forever, though, and both the cards and frogs will no doubt resume their original size after a few months, making a complete set of the Special Edition cards a collector's item.


	2. Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 5/40**

**Neville Longbottom**

* * *

Neville Longbottom, born 30th July 1980. Son of renowned Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured into permanent incapacitation by notorious Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch, Jr shortly after the mysterious disappearance of self-proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) - deceased megalomaniac and former Dark Lord supreme - on 31st October 1981.

Fellow Gryffindor and close personal friend of Boy-Who-Lived (twice), Harry Potter. Mr Longbottom was an original member of the now legendary Dumbledore's Army (first grounded in October 1995), a group of Hogwarts students who received tutelage in Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry Potter after corrupt Ministry official and then DADA professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge, refused to instruct her students in practical Defence.

Participant alongside Harry Potter and a small group of friends in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18th June 1996. In defence of Harry Potter, he was subjected to the Cruciatus curse by deranged Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, Riddle's most dangerous ally, and one of the four people responsible for incapacitating his parents with the same curse fourteen years earlier.

Injured while duelling Death Eaters who had infiltrated Hogwarts during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June 1997, he recovered in time to attend his seventh year of school.

Leader of Dumbledore's Army from 1st September 1997 until 2nd May 1998, he aided in smuggling Muggle-born friends to safety in the final year of the Second Wizarding War. Mr Longbottom, along with several other students, endured severe punishments at Death Eater hands; both for his refusal to accept anti-Muggle propaganda and for his refusal to use the Cruciatus curse on fellow students who shared his convictions.

Forced into hiding during his final weeks at school, Mr Longbottom rallied Dumbledore's Army and, by default, the Order of the Phoenix, to fight at the Battle of Hogwarts on 2nd May 1998.

Mr Longbottom is particularly admired for his spectacular confrontation with 'Lord' Voldemort at that same battle. After challenging the dark wizard, he was proclaimed by Riddle himself as having shown 'spirit and bravery'. Mr Longbottom proceeded to refuse Riddle's offer to join the ranks of his Pure-blooded Death Eaters and inspired hope in the grieving followers of an apparently deceased Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, with the now iconic war cry of 'Dumbledore's Army!'. Endured horrific torture as punishment when aforementioned megalomaniac immobilised him, placed the ancient Hogwarts' Sorting Hat over his head and set it alight. However, in a moment of breathtaking defiance, Mr Longbottom was mysteriously able to free himself from said Sorting Hat before drawing the legendary Sword of Gryffindor from its depths and slaying Nagini, Riddle's formidable enchanted snake; an act which allowed Harry Potter to ultimately destroy the dark wizard mere minutes later.

Together with Ronald Bilius Weasley, he slew the much-feared werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, shortly before Riddle's own demise at Harry Potter's hands.

Joint youngest recipient (by one day) of the Order of Merlin, First Class for his contributions to the Second Wizarding War, Mr Longbottom is currently working as an Auror at the personal request of the Acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Inspiration for the number one best-selling book 'Lo(ng)botomising Evil: A History of the Sword of Gryffindor and its Noble Wielders' by noted magical metallurgist, Stephen 'Dagger' Silversmith.

Mr Longbottom is known to be held in high regard by Harry Potter and is rumoured to be an excellent Herbologist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Dobby the Free Elf

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards ****Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 21/40**

**Dobby the Free Elf**

* * *

Dobby the Free Elf, born 27th June (year unknown). Bound from the age of house-elf maturity to faithfully serve the household of his then master, disgraced socialite and (between wars) closet Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.

Unique among elves in his desire to be liberated from his life of service, a desire undoubtedly inflamed by the constant cruelty and vilification he endured from his notoriously bigoted Pure-blood masters.

Fervent admirer of Boy-Who-Lived (twice), Dobby attained freedom in June 1993 under mysterious circumstances, though sources have reported that Harry Potter may have had a hand in this - a fact that can be supported by Dobby's unswerving devotion to Harry Potter thereafter.

Attained paid employment in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after being offered a position in the school kitchens by double Order of Merlin, First Class honouree Albus Dumbledore.

Despite being shunned by other house-elves for what they termed his 'shameful, ownerless existence', Dobby remained firm friends with Harry Potter and was held in high regard by staff and students alike; most notably members of Dumbledore's Army, whom he aided in smuggling Muggle-born students to safety during the tenure of Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow (1st September 1997 until 2nd May 1998).

Returned to Malfoy mansion, headquarters of Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) in late March 1998 to rescue Harry Potter and friends after they had been captured by Snatchers. Rescued, among others, renowned wandmaker Mr Ollivander (imprisoned and tortured there for over a year), from Death Eater clutches. Fatally injured in battle by notoriously deranged Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, Dobby still managed to Disapparate Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to safety before he died, ensuring that the Boy-Who-Lived would survive to fulfil his destiny.

Buried by Harry Potter, Dobby's grave marker bears the epitaph _Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf_, though the Boy-Who-Lived (twice) refuses to divulge the location of the grave he dug himself (without the use of magic, as rumour has it: a testament to his deep affection for his elf friend).

First non-human ever to be paid homage by the Ministry of Magic, the prestigious Dobby Award for Magical Brethren was created and named in his honour for his notable contribution to the Second Wizarding War.

Inspiration for the number one hit "The Elf in Myself" by Celestina Warbeck, a song which has now become the standard anthem for equal rights activists everywhere in the Wizarding Community, particularly for the _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare_ (S.P.E.W.),_ People Unite against Killing off Erumpents _(P.U.K.E.) and _Verity Oppenheimer's Magical Individuals' Trust _(V.O.M.I.T.).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards ****Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 12/40**

**Molly Weasley**

* * *

Molly Weasley (née Prewett), born 30th October 1949. Sister of celebrated Aurors and original Order of the Phoenix members Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both of whom were murdered during the First Wizarding War (yet such gifted duellists, it took five Death Eaters to slay them).

Wife of (now) highly respected Ministry official Arthur Weasley and mother of no less than seven Order of Merlin recipients (including deceased Hogwarts Hero Fred Weasley), a distinction which led to her being named as _Mother of the Millennium_ by popular periodical _Witch Weekly,_ as well as being unanimously voted _Scariest Mother-in-law of the Year_ by low-shelf magazine _PlayWizard_.

Great admirer of iconic Light wizard, Albus Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley became a member of the Order of the Phoenix in June 1995 when the Supreme Mugwump (and Hogwarts Headmaster) resurrected the underground organisation after the return of self-proclaimed Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle).

Forced into hiding from the then Riddle-controlled Ministry in March 1998 after her youngest son, Ronald Bilius Weasley, was identified by Snatchers as travelling with family friend and Boy-Who-Lived (twice), Harry Potter.

Participant in Battle of Hogwarts on 2nd May 1998, where her son Fred lost his life. Mrs Weasley rose to meteoric fame when she later engaged depraved Death Eater Bellatrix 'Barking Mad' Lestrange in battle after the dark witch attempted to murder her youngest child, Ginevra. Mrs Weasley's now-legendary cry of "Not my daughter, you bitch!" was followed by a dazzling display of non-verbal wandwork which deprived the younger woman of her life so fast, it is highly doubtful that Lestrange even knew what hit her.

First person ever to be immediately (and unanimously) pardoned by the Ministry of Magic for using the Killing Curse (its utilisation being deemed at the time as 'a valuable and necessary public service' under the circumstances).

Upon receiving her Order of Merlin, Second Class for (quote) 'single-handedly eradicating one of the worst dark witches in history, and bringing much-deserved justice to the families of her many victims' (unquote) - as stated by then Acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt - Mrs Weasley famously remarked that her noble deed had been little more than 'glorified pest control - rather like degnoming the garden, only on a bigger, more delightfully permanent scale'.

Recently wooed by media dinosaur, the _Daily Prophet_, Mrs Weasley's weekly Agony Aunt column 'Redhead or Dead' - which dispenses advice on matters of the heart, as well as handy cookery (and pest control) tips to readers - has boosted sales of the flagging newspaper by an unprecedented three hundred percent in just two months.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 27/40**

**Cedric Diggory**

* * *

Cedric Diggory, born 27th September 1977. Son of respected Ministry official Amos Diggory (Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures).

Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1st September 1989, where his loyalty, integrity and faultless character saw him sorted into Hufflepuff House.

Even-tempered and extremely hard working, Mr Diggory was popular among fellow students from all Houses. Reported to have been particularly skilled in the arts of Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Skilled flyer, he became Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

Named Prefect and Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain in his fifth year. Displayed an impeccable sense of fair play when, upon beating Gryffindor Seeker and Boy Who Lived (twice) Harry Potter to the Snitch during a Quidditch match, he offered to replay it, believing his opponent had been seriously disadvantaged by a Dementor attack during the game.

Selected as (first) Hogwarts Triwizard Champion on 31st October 1994 when the legendary Tournament was resurrected after two centuries. Although enjoying overwhelming support from fellow Hogwartians, Mr Diggory refused to participate in the (mass) derision initially shown to fellow Hogwarts Triwizard Champion, Harry Potter (who, at the time, was universally believed to have circumvented the Age Line around the Goblet of Fire and to have inserted his own name for candidacy; a belief that was later disproved).

Successfully completed the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament with the use of Transfiguration, though suffered burns from a Swedish Short-Snout later when attempting to escape with the Golden Egg.

Winner of the Triwizard Tournament Second Task, Mr Diggory was lauded by all five Triwizard judges for his clever use of a Bubblehead Charm during the task in Hogwarts Lake.

Tying in first place with Harry Potter, Mr Diggory and his fellow Hogwartian were the first to enter the giant maze (specially grown on the school's Quidditch pitch for the occasion) at the start of the Third Task on 24th June 1995.

Successfully overcame obstacles that would debilitate a lesser wizard: Blast-Ended Skrewts, the Cruciatus Curse - used by an unfortunately Imperiused co-contestant - and an Acromantula (which he defeated with assistance from Harry Potter).

Despite finding himself within yards of the historic Triwizard Cup - and therefore seconds from becoming outright winner of the Tournament - Mr Diggory's innate sense of honour saw him stopping to aid Harry Potter, injured by the same Acromantula which had attacked him seconds earlier.

Once more displaying the extraordinary character for which Hufflepuff students are renowned, Mr Diggory invited Harry Potter to claim victory for himself by taking sole ownership of the Triwizard Cup - an offer he made in gratitude of Harry Potter's earlier assistance. After a short debate, both Champions claimed the Cup (and victory) together, unaware at the time that it had been turned into a Portkey by Death Eater in disguise, Bartemius Crouch, Jr (masquerading at Hogwarts under Polyjuice Potion as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody).

Unwittingly transported to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) was lying in wait for Boy Who Lived (twice), Harry Potter. Promptly murdered on Riddle's order by Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, making Mr Diggory the first casualty of the Second Wizarding War.

Described (shortly after) by acclaimed Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as exemplifying 'many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house: a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play'. Mr Diggory's shocking death was a severe blow to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to Hufflepuff House in particular, where he is still considered to be 'the brightest, bravest, most loyal and exceptional student produced by Hufflepuff House in centuries'.

The C.E.D.R.I.C Society was grounded at Hogwarts in September 1998 to promote the values which the Joint Triwizard Tournament Winner embodied (Charisma, Excellence, Determination, Respect, Integrity and Character).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's note_: Dumbledore's dialogue lifted from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 37: The Beginning.

Gosh, that was quite sombre work. I try to put something witty on each 'card', but the circumstances that brought poor Cedric to public attention made it impossible.

*sniff*

Kara's Aunty ;)


	6. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 7/40**

**Severus Snape****

* * *

**

Severus Snape, born 9th January 1960. Appointed youngest ever Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1981.

A former Death Eater, Professor Snape was sensationally acquitted of all charges against him by the Wizengamot after the direct intercession of revered double Order of Merlin honouree Albus Dumbledore shortly after the end of the First Wizarding War. From 1991 onwards protected Boy-Who-Lived (twice) Harry Potter against various nefarious attempts of the (then) weakened Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) to destroy him.

Resumed his Death Eater role on 24th June 1995 after the infamous return to power of megalomaniac supreme, Riddle, whom he continued to dupe for a further three years in his secret role as a double agent for the iconic Order of the Phoenix, the secret organisation formed by Albus Dumbledore to fight against Riddle's evil rise to power.

Risked life and limb to convince 'Barking' Lord Voldemort that he had remained loyal to him. Further established himself within Riddle's inner circle by supplying aforementioned narcissist with 'intelligence' on Chosen One Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Snape cemented his position as Riddle's most trusted servant after the apparent murder of Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, an act he committed unwillingly at the personal request of Dumbledore in order to fool Riddle and his notorious gang of Death Eaters into believing his supreme loyalty to their nefarious cause.

After manipulating Riddle into appointing him as Headmaster of Hogwarts in September of 1997, Professor Snape strove to protect the students of Hogwarts against the highly dangerous Death Eater teachers Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and secretly aided Harry Potter in his quest to destroy Riddle's infamous Horcruxes while simultaneously maintaining the façade of devotion to his deranged 'master'.

Savaged on Riddle's command by the Dark wizard's pet snake and living Horcrux, Nagini, in the Shrieking Shack during the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Snape tragically died before he was able to witness the fruits of his long and difficult labours: the final and ultimate destruction of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Awarded Order of Merlin First Class (posthumous) for his exemplary efforts during the First and Second Wizarding Wars, Professor Snape's body is interred in the same tomb as his long-time friend and great ally, Albus Dumbledore.

Attained great (if posthumous) acclaim in the Wizarding community for several ground-breaking Potions papers he had written during his tenure at Hogwarts, which were first unearthed from his ruined office after the Battle of Hogwarts itself; the most notable of which contains the amazing Anti-Lupin(e) Formula; a potion designed to actively repel werewolves by temporarily transforming the would-be victim into a humongous flesh-eating flea.

Subject of the best-selling books _Severus Snape: Closet Gryffindor?_ by Quincy 'Quickfire' MacGilligan and _The Nose Knows: An Olfactory Guide to Potions Mastery _by Basil Crapper. The late Professor's covert spying methods have been adopted (in part) by the Ministry of Magic's newly formed _State Amalgamated Reconnaissance Centre And Serious Threat Intelligence Corps_, popularly known as _Ghastly Interrogation Tacticians _(S.A.R.C.A.S.T.I.C. G.I.T.s).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 31/40**

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Sirius Black, born late 1959 (ca. November 9th, though exact date unknown). Eldest son of notoriously fanatical pure-bloods Orion and Walburga. First Black ever to be sorted into a House other than Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an event which signalled the beginning of lifelong and bitter rivalries within the Black household as the young Gryffindor began to openly rebel against his parents' bigoted teachings.

Member of the Marauders, a group of four close friends (including Remus J. Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew) responsible for some of the most legendary pranks ever executed at Hogwarts.

Relations with immediate family slowly deteriorated as Black continued to refuse to endorse their supremacist ideology. Moved in with Potter family before coming of age when years of simmering tensions and resentment within the Black household finally erupted into open hostility.

Almost expelled (allegedly) from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1977 after a Marauders prank went badly wrong on school grounds, though a source at the time denied it was a prank at all, but 'a personal vendetta against an innocent and infinitely more intelligent peer'. Yet no Hogwarts staff member or Governor has ever commented on the incident, and - as no official records exist to substantiate it - it is believed to be little more than a vicious rumour started by a jealous peer (Black was well known for his extraordinary good looks, great intellect and winning personality).

A particularly gifted duellist and valued member of the original Order of the Phoenix upon leaving Hogwarts. his close friendship with fellow Order member, Remus J. Lupin, became strained during the First Wizarding War when a traitor was suspected within their ranks.

Appointed as Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter after their son was targeted for death by Tom 'Not-so-Marvellous' Riddle, but secretly persuaded them to choose Peter Pettigrew instead, believing it to be a tactical manoeuvre that would safeguard the Potters and his godson, Boy-Who-Lived (twice) Harry, from the Dark Lord. It was an act he came to bitterly regret on 31st October 1981 when James and Lily were betrayed by Pettigrew and murdered by Tom Riddle.

Having received no trial, was wrongfully convicted of the subsequent murders of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew and sentenced to life in the notorious wizard prison, Azkaban, where he dwelt for twelve years.

First ever wizard to escape Azkaban prison, a feat which sent the entire Wizarding World into panic and has both astounded and stymied the Ministry of Magic to this day.

With the aid of old friend, Remus Lupin, proved his innocence to godson Harry Potter in the Shrieking Shack the following summer by revealing the true form of illegal Animagus Pettigrew, who had been in hiding as a family pet since the Potters' deaths. Forced underground for the next two years, as Pettigrew's subsequent escape meant there was no evidence to prove his innocence to the Ministry.

Participant in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18th June 1996. Died at the hand of 'Bonkers' Bellatrix Lestrange, his body has never been recovered.

Posthumous recipient of Order of Merlin, First Class. First wizard ever to have a multiple-murder conviction utterly quashed. The_ National Organisation To Guarantee Unilateral Investigations and Lawful Trials of Inmates_ (N.O.T.G.U.I.L.T.I.) was founded at the Ministry of Magic in November 1998 to ensure no further miscarriages of justice would ever lead to the incarceration of another innocent person. Inspiration for the (rather bizarre) massive Weird Sisters hit 'I Wanna Be a Hot Dog, Too!', a song (presumably) referencing Black's favourite Muggle fast food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Frank Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** Harry Potter dot wikia dot com

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 25/40**

**Frank Longbottom**

* * *

Frank Longbottom O.B.E., born 31st May 1955. Only child of Mr Longbottom Snr (a man whose forename was rumoured to be so outrageous, it is known only by his widow) and Battle of Hogwarts' heroine Augusta Longbottom. Father of Hogwarts Hero Neville Longbottom.

Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1st September 1966 where he was sorted into Gryffindor House.

Team Captain of Hogwarts' Gobstones Club four years running from 1968. Youngest ever winner of the International Gobstones Tournament in 1971, beating legendary champion 'Vicious' Vittorio Gallo by over one hundred and fifty points, a feat which promptly earned him a broken nose from the hot-tempered loser and led to Gallo's permanent banishment in all future tournaments.

Married long-time girlfriend, Alice, in the summer of 1973 after both had completed their education at Hogwarts. Promptly applied to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) for Auror training and was immediately accepted. Completed training after two years.

Joined the original Order of the Phoenix in 1975, citing an insatiable need to [quote] 'wipe the bogey that is Voldemort off the face of humanity forever,' [unquote] after his wife's family was murdered by aforementioned bogey in an attack which saw not only his in-laws slain, but led to the horrific deaths of twenty-four Muggles who lived in the same village.

With his easy smile, snappy one-liners and highly proficient duelling skills, quickly established himself as one half of one of the most effective and most popular Auror teams ever produced by the Ministry of Magic. Together with partner (wife Alice), arrested over forty of Dark 'Lord' Voldemort's (Tom Marvolo Riddle's) most fanatical followers including – most sensationally – Antonin Dolohov, one of the five Death Eaters who murdered the famous Auror twins, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Known to have confronted and fought Tom 'Rabid' Riddle on no less than three occasions, escaping each time without injury, a feat only ever accomplished by two other people (wife Alice, and revered Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore).

Later, on 14 May 1979, the Aurors Longbottom were part of a team sent to intercept Riddle and his servants after the Ministry of Magic received anonymous intelligence that the Dark 'Lord' was planning a spectacular attack to kill the newly-elected Muggle Prime Minister and her Cabinet. Upon confronting Riddle - who had made it as far as the Prime Minister's private office - a fierce duel broke out between the trio in which Riddle was unable to gain the upper hand. After a particularly fierce onslaught involving a hail of giant acid-spewing Gobstones (which almost melted Riddle's robes and thus nearly exposed him to an already traumatised Mrs Thatcher), Riddle is reported to have actually voiced his admiration for the Longbottom heir's ingenuity, and went on to offer him a position in the inner ranks of his Death Eaters. The offer was politely declined and Riddle fled moments later after being repeatedly and viciously clobbered by enchanted statues of renowned Muggle politicians Winston Churchill and William Wilberforce.

Recently revealed to have been decorated with an Order of the British Empire for his services to Her Majesty's Government by the very grateful Muggle Prime Minister (acting as official representative for HM Queen Elizabeth II) in June 1979, in a secret ceremony at Number 10 Downing Street, attended only by his family, the Head of the DMLE and the then Minister of Magic, Boris Braithwaite.

Ambushed in his Yorkshire home a mere four days after the first downfall of Tom Riddle, where both he and wife Alice were tortured into permanent incapacitation by loony Lestranges Rabastan and Rodolphus, 'Bonkers' Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and future patricidal maniac and Mad-Eye Moody wannabe, Barty Crouch, Jr. This heinous act provoked a swell of public outrage so extreme that the Lestrange residence was razed to the ground within a week and a 25,000 Galleon reward was sensationally posted in the _Daily Prophet_ by a collection of anonymous donors for the heads of those responsible for the Longbottoms' torture (with or without the accompanying bodies).

Permanent inpatient at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where it is rumoured that - even to this day - he is visited once a week by a member of the Auror office, as well as members of his surviving family.

Post-traumatic recipient of Order of Merlin, Second Class. Many of Mr Longbottom's (and his wife's) duelling techniques are now immortalised in the training manual _'To be quite Frank (and Alice)'_, which has been compulsory reading for all new recruits to the DMLE since 1985.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Colin Creevey

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** harrypotterspells dot net, harrypotterwikia

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 38/40**

**Colin Creevey**

* * *

Colin Creevey, born 30th August 1981. Eldest son to Muggle parents who produced more than one magical offspring, a phenomena so rare it occurs only once every two hundred years.

Keen amateur photographer who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1st September 1992 where he was sorted into Gryffindor House, a lucky happenstance which provided him with innumerable opportunities to immortalise everyone's favourite hero, Boy Who Lived (twice) Harry Potter, on celluloid.

First known person in the world ever to survive the fatal stare of a Basilisk, an astonishing feat made possible only because he had the very great fortune to be staring at it through a camera lens when it popped rather unexpectedly into view. Petrified as a direct result of the encounter, a state in which he was to remain for several months whilst the school Mandrakes matured enough to concoct a Restorative Draught.

Member of the now legendary Dumbledore's Army from his fourth year, where he and other students were taught (for some) advanced magic by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Missed the chance to participate in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower at the end of his fifth year after losing his charmed DA coin, a 'misfortune' he described to a friend as 'the greatest regret of his life'. Later attended the funeral of revered headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, one of only two times he had ever been seen sans camera.

Barred from Hogwarts on 1st September 1997, the start of what should have been his sixth year, after the renowned school fell under the control of Death Eaters. Forced into hiding with younger brother Dennis and their parents that Autumn in an attempt to avoid the notorious Muggle-born Registration Commission.

Tragically found his charmed DA coin in time to answer its hail calling all members to the Battle of Hogwarts on 2nd May 1998, heralding the second and final time he was ever seen sans camera. Despite being ordered away from the school grounds by Deputy Headmistress, Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall, snuck back to participate, stating to a friend that he '… wouldn't let Professor Dumbledore down a second time, no matter who tells me to sod off!'

Died that same day after being struck with a Killing Curse by notorious Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange, an opponent more than twice his age, whom he had tackled in order to save a friend from a Cruciatus Curse at the wand of aforementioned infamous coward.

Posthumous recipient of Order of Merlin, Third Class for his outstanding bravery, making him the youngest ever recipient of an Order of Merlin of any class.

An exhibition of his photographs entitled 'Diary of a Gryffindor', was recently shown at the exclusive gallery of noted magical photographer Percitus Harrington. Among the many exhibits were photographs shot during the spectacular (though ultimately tragic) TriWizard Tournament of 1994-1995, and several hundred of Harry Potter during five of the Chosen One's six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (most of which, oddly enough, show only his back, or an arm or leg quickly disappearing from sight). So impressed was the famous photographer with his work that he founded the _Creevey-Harrington Institute of Rambunctiously Prodigal Young and Talented Wizards Emerging as Remarkable Photographers_ (C.H.I.R.P.Y.T.W.E.R.P.s) in his memory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Filius Flitwick

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** harrypotterspells dot net, harrypotterwikia (when it worked), HPL (unfortunately, but only when HP Wikia was down).

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 19/40**

**Professor Filius Flitwick**

* * *

Professor Filius Flitwick, born 17th October, year unknown (though rumoured to be over ninety years old). With part-goblin ancestry, expected to live well over one hundred and fifty years.

Home-schooled by parents, attending Hogwarts in time for his O.W.L.s onward (although his age at the time still remains a mystery). Attained highest ever recorded score in Charms N.E.W.T. (a rumoured one hundred and eighty one percent).

Participant in the International Magical Duelling Tournament of 1957. Lost out on first place after succumbing to an extremely powerful Confundus Charm cast by Muhammad 'Killer' Khan which left him sucking his thumb and wandering around the stadium in tears enquiring after his mummy. Returned the following year to face the same opponent in the final, which he ultimately won after casting the self-invented, highly complex Twinkletoes Charm (which had Khan dancing naked around the duelling arena for three hours solid). Successfully defended title for a further thirteen years before retiring, undefeated, from the international stage, making him the longest reigning duelling champion for over four hundred years and one of the world's most gifted duellists.

Commenced employment as Charms Professor at the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972. His academic brilliance, scrupulous sense of fair play and great compassion won him great popularity among students and soon saw him appointed Head of Ravenclaw House, a position now held for over twenty five years.

Personally responsible for many of the powerful wards which strengthen Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry against unfriendly attack. Approached by Gringotts Bank no less than three times with lucrative offers to become, amongst others, Chief Cursebreaker for Northern Europe, a position he has repeatedly declined.

Together with colleagues loyal to double Order of Merlin honouree, Albus Dumbledore, remained at Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts (1997-1998) to protect students from what he called '... the sadistic brainwashing and persecution of children by sycophantic nincompoops with a Merlin-complex'.

Secretly sabotaged several attempts by Death Eater teachers Alecto and Amycus Carrow to capture and torture students sympathetic to Boy Who Lived (twice), Harry Potter, by charming the statues to scream 'School bully alert!', 'Child beater on the loose!' and 'Muggles rule!' every time they passed, thus giving students adequate warning to flee before they were caught.

Participant in Battle of Hogwarts (1st-2nd May 1998) where he slew, among others, feared Voldemort supporter Antonin Dolohov and two trolls before beginning a spectacular pursuit of no less than four terrified Death Eaters through much of Hogwarts, who he then simultaneously duelled and defeated in what is now widely referred to as 'The Hassle in the Castle'. This feat has earned him several wildly popular nicknames such as 'Colossus', 'The Destroyer' and 'Filius Gitkick'.

Awarded Order of Merlin, Third Class, for outstanding valour and bravery. Recently appointed Deputy Head of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subject of the number one smash hit record 'Tiny Temper' by tribute band Filius and the Flitwicks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Fabian and Gideon Prewett

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** harrypotterspells dot net, harrypotterwikia, en-wikipaedia.

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 39/40**

**Fabian and Gideon Prewett**

* * *

Fabian and Gideon Prewett, born 15th January 1945. Dashing elder twin brothers of Battle of Hogwarts heroine, Molly Weasley.

Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1st September 1956, where they were sorted into Gryffindor House. Accidentally set the Three Broomsticks pub aflame in October 1960 after each chewing half a pound of (banned) Dragon's Breath pastilles. Threatened with expulsion for refusing to divulge their supplier, though narrowly escaped with several months detention instead after an unnamed school employee admitted receiving them as a birthday gift and, unaware of their illegal status, sharing them with his young friends.

Inseparable from birth, they enjoyed a closeness which even saw them taking their exams together. Excelled in both Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s, where they attained extra points for ingenuity after turning a turnip into an effigy of infamous Dark Wizard Grindelwald and making it apologise for its existence before blasting it into smithereens.

Joined Department of Magical Law Enforcement after leaving Hogwarts in June 1963, creating a sensation by becoming the first Auror twins in the Ministry's history. Along with the Longbottoms and the Potters, are widely recognised as one of the most effective and skilled duelling teams in DMLE history.

Shot to public attention after arresting famed Icelandic beauty and international social climber, Pala Eriksdottir (known as the Nordic Narcissist) when she attempted to assassinate Minister for Magic, Cecil Gaylord, who insulted her at a charity ball by refusing her advances.

Renowned ladies' men blessed with dashing good looks and charming personalities. Voted _Tastiest Twin Sandwich of the Year _in 1970 by naughty low-shelf magazine _Playwitch_ and hailed as _The Pretty Prewetts_ by _Witch Weekly_.

As the fledgling reign of Dark Wizard, self-styled 'Lord' Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle began to spread fear and terror in the 1970s, they petitioned the Ministry to recruit and train more Aurors to deal with the growing threat. Request denied as the Ministry attempted to conceal the true magnitude of the danger from the Muggle world.

Feeling disgusted and powerless, became members of original Order of the Phoenix, the legendary organisation founded by Albus Dumbledore to fight Riddle and his manic minions.

Fought and captured, amongst others, feared Death Eaters and sadistic Muggle-haters 'Loony' Larry Littlejohn and Harold 'Crusher' MacGilveray as they, and a large group of fellow Death Eaters, attacked a Muggle maternity (pregnant ladies) hospital in Essex. During the fierce battle, Littlejohn swore to fulfil his mission to '… prevent the spread of the 'Muggle disease' by exterminating it at its source', a promise he was thankfully unable to keep after being overcome by five furious pregnant women, violently disarmed, stripped and forced to give totally unexpected and highly unnatural birth to his own intestines (by means of a very large pair of forceps). The ladies' memories were subsequently modified and their erstwhile attacker was taken into custody several hours later. Littlejohn remained severely traumatised for eight weeks before finally dying of embarrassment.

Prevented the deliberate shipwreck of Muggle liner _Βασίλισσα της Θάλασσας_ (Queen of the Sea) by Sirens whilst holidaying in Punta del Faro in late July 1976 when they cast a powerful Muffliato around the vessel, allowing it and its crew to sail harmlessly past the Sirens' island. The Prewett brothers, having already temporarily deafened themselves (with the use of a Leek Jinx), then flew to the sneaky seductresses and reportedly pestered them with an extremely off-key, Sonorus-enhanced rendition of the Hogwarts school song until the ladies begged for mercy. Allegedly spent the remaining week as the Sirens' guests before leaving the small island under the thrall of a powerful and permanent Silencio Charm, making the waters of Punta del Faro forever safe for sea-farers (reports of numerous leek-eared, red-headed children spotted roaming the rocky island years later have been sneered at by both the Greek and Italian Ministries of Magic as being 'fairy tales perpetrated by drunken sailors' and 'a biological impossibility').

Fought together with Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and other Order members against a Riddle-led assault launched on Diagon Alley in March 1980, where they were brutally slain despite having fought a heroic duel against five vicious Death Eaters headed by Antonin Dolohov, proving that even in death, they were inseparable.

Two posthumous Orders of Merlin, First Class, awarded on their behalf to their only sister, Molly Weasley (née Prewett) for their distinguished service and bravery.

A self-help book titled 'The Prewetts' Guide to the Art of Seduction' by Wally Sadarzz was released two months after their deaths but removed from circulation almost immediately following an outcry from surviving family members. Ten years later, another book, titled 'Living with Leeks', became a number one best-seller in magical Greece. Its author, Fabia G Prewettopolous - who is never seen in public without a long dark veil and a watering can - claims to be the daughter of Fabian. Or Gideon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: This chapter is slightly longer than the others, which seemed only fair given that it's for two people :o)

Kara's Aunty ;)


	12. Lavender Brown

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** HP Wikia, HPL (guilty cringe), The Crystals, Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich and Phil Spector (for mutilating their song title 'Da Do Ron Ron')

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 28/40**

**Lavender Brown**

* * *

Lavender Brown, born 18th May 1980. Only child of Mr and Mrs Brown. Named for the astonishingly alluring shade of her magnificent eyes.

Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1st September 1991, where she was sorted into Gryffindor House.

Widely known for her vivacious, excitable nature. Great lover of unicorns and centaurs (though not in the biblical sense). Best friends with fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil. Fervent admirer of Divination Professor Sybill Trelawney, who, in her third year, correctly predicted the demise of her pet rabbit, Binky, making her a firm believer thereafter in the complex art of Seeing.

Original member of Dumbledore's Army, which she joined from its inception in late 1995 after Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge, refused to teach students practical defence skills.

Defiant supporter of Professor Trelawney after her unfair and scandalous sacking by horrible High Inquisitor Umbridge (whom she often referred to as 'that horrid hag from Hounslow').

Girlfriend of Battle of Hogwarts hero Ronald Bilius Weasley from late 1996, with whom she was deeply enamoured. During their romance, composed a love song for him entitled,_ I Do Won-Won-Won (I Do, Won-Won)_, which is said to have been her 'artistic answer' to an imagined proposal of marriage. Sadly, their relationship floundered in early 1997 and her romantic melody was thereafter confined to the darkest depths of her flowery school trunk.

Re-joined DA in her 7th year, becoming an active participant in the underground rebellion against the Death Eater Carrows' vicious regime. During one Muggle Studies lesson in October 1997, became so infuriated by the sadistic torment of a fellow student that she confronted and branded her 'teacher' _Oppressor_ Carrow (as opposed to Professor Carrow), an act that secured her own role as a guinea pig for a full round of Cruciatus Curses at the hands of aforementioned oppressor's favourite students.

Fought at Battle of Hogwarts (1st - 2nd May 1998), where, after many hours valiantly combating to protect her school and friends, suffered serious, though not mortal, injuries when she plummeted from an upper balcony. It is widely believed Miss Brown may yet have survived these injuries had her fall not been spotted by the abomination, Fenrir Greyback, who - in an act of shocking cowardice - promptly attacked and attempted to feed on the helpless young witch, fatally severing her carotid artery before he could be subdued by Light forces.

Tragically died minutes before the end of the War. Ironically, Greyback was himself slain shortly after her death by former beau, Ronald Weasley (and serpent-slayer supreme, Neville Longbottom).

Awarded posthumous Order of Merlin, Third Class for outstanding bravery in the face of oppression.

Sensationally returned to Hogwarts as a ghost several days after her mortal demise, where she spends her silvery afterlife pining for Won-Won and haunting Divination Professor, Sybill Trelawney, who is reportedly thrilled to have 'such a direct and talented conduit into the misty realm that is the Otherworld'.

Snapped up by recording giants Magical Music shortly afterwards, making her the first ever non-corporeal recording artist in history. First album, entitled 'The Lavender Brown Love Collection', knocked singing heavyweight Celestina Warbeck off the number one spot when it was released, boasting multiple massive hits including her first-ever song _I Do Won-Won-Won (I Do Won-Won)_, as well as _Seduction by Centaur_, _Spirited Away (By Your Love)_, _Phantom Pains_ and upbeat floor-filler _Ectoplasmic Fantastic!_ Half of the proceeds from the sales of her album paid to the surviving members of the Brown family, a quarter to the Lavender Brown Foundation for Grieving Parents (grounded by best friend Parvati Patil), and the rest split between various charities supporting war orphans and the Centaur Rights movement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Charity Burbage

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** HP Wiki, Hughes Entertainment, Paramount Pictures (etc) for use and slight alteration of one of their film titles, and publishers Mills and Boon.

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 40/40**

**Charity Burbage**

* * *

Charity Burbage, born 3rd September 1952. Only child of Cepheus and Vulpecula Burbage.

Sorted into Hufflepuff House in September 1963, thus becoming the only student ever to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before their eleventh birthday.

Discovered a deep and enduring fascination with all things Muggle during her seven years in school, which led to her spending all her holidays in the Muggle world undertaking such exotic (and sometimes dangerous) pastimes as camping, attending museums and concerts, and visiting theme parks. Achieved the highest ever recorded examination passes in both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies (201% and 253% respectively).

Left school in the summer of 1970. After witnessing the death of her parents whilst visiting family friends living at a dragon colony in Bulgaria, spent ten years living in Muggle London to [quote] "Get away from all things magic" and "Absorb as much of the adaptive genius of non-magicals as possible" [unquote]. During her time in the Muggle world, worked in various jobs ranging from Post Office clerk (Muggle version of Owl Post) and bus driver to factory worker (producing parts for motor-cars) and – most notably – a cleaner at a power station in Fife (which produces electricity for millions of Muggles in Scotland!).

Due to the low pay and widespread strikes endured by the British working class at this time – and unwilling to use magic or return to the Wizarding world to alleviate her financial woes when her peers could not - became registered author with Muggle publishers Mills and Boon, mass-producer of throwaway romantic fiction enjoyed by housewives and grannies nationwide. Under the pseudonym Amour Chaud, wrote several steamy novels (mainly about manly Muggle magicians seducing swooning virgins) which made her more than enough money to spend the final three years of her Muggle existence travelling the Muggle world.

Returned to the Wizarding world in October 1982 where she spent several years writing and submitting articles on her experiences to periodicals such as _Witch Weekly, Anthologia de Singulari, Planes, Trains and Mugglemobiles_ and _Muggle Marvels: Discovering Electricity and Other Inventive Substitutes for Magic._

Accepted position of Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts in September 1993, where she was teacher to a slew of future Hogwarts Heroes including Boy-Who-Lived (twice) Harry Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Colin Creevey and Neville 'No-gini' Longbottom.

Friend of Order of Merlin honouree Severus Snape, with whom she reportedly had many heated but good-natured debates over – among other things - the effectiveness of shampoo and conditioner.

Increasing dismay over anti-Muggle sentiments which resurfaced and flourished after the return of Tom 'Snakeface' Riddle, and devastation over the death of legendary Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, prompted her to submit an article to the _Daily Prophet_ which outlined the similarities between Muggle and Wizardkind and called for tolerance and respect between both races. Although welcomed by some, the article was labelled naive and dangerous by those who were still reeling from the shock of Light-side champion Albus Dumbledore's death at the hands of a supposedly Dark wizard.

Tragically, their fears were well-founded as this gentle act of bravery was to seal her doom. Initially reported to have resigned her position in the summer of 1997, it is now known that she was abducted from her Sheffield home by Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor, where – having greatly enraged his Pure-blood ideals with her pro-Muggle stance - she was personally murdered by self-proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort himself.

Her body has never been recovered.

Posthumous recipient of Order of Merlin Third Class for [quote] "Speaking out where others would not dare, and paying the ultimate price for her ideals" [unquote], as stated by Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Unmarried and childless at the time of her death, Professor Burbage has no surviving relatives and no grave to mark her contribution to the world, though a memorial plaque commemorating her life has since been laid in Hogwarts grounds (funded by an anonymous donor).

All articles relating to her time in the Muggle world have been painstakingly collected by current Hogwarts headmistress Minerva McGonagall and collated into one volume, entitled _Muggles, Magic and Me by Charity Burbage_, which has now become standard reading for the Muggle Studies syllabus at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus ensuring its author continues to teach wizarding children the values she cherished and ultimately died for.

On a similar, though more bizarre note, a raunchy (and unauthorised) biography by Phyllida Phylisteen titled _Amour Chaud: Charity begins in the Boudoir _was banned in the spring of 1998 by media monster Bewitching Books, but was later snapped up by saucy periodical PlayWizard, whose sales have risen two hundred percent since it began publishing exerpts from her romantic novels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Ronald 'Ron' Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Credit:** HP Wiki, HP Lexicon.

**Delphinius' Delights Chocolate Frog Cards Special Edition**

**Wizarding War Heroes**

**Card Number 3/40**

**Ronald Weasley**

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley, born 1st March 1980. Son of Hogwarts Heroes Arthur and Molly Weasley. Sibling to no less than six Order of Merlin honourees.

Gryffindor student, sorted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1st September 1991.

Best friend of Boy Who Lived (twice), Chosen One Harry Potter. Prefect and talented goalkeeper of Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Superb chess player. Lifelong, avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, whom he hails as 'the best thing ever, next to snogging'.

At the tender age of eleven, successfully aided Harry Potter in incapacitating a mountain troll which had been smuggled into Hogwarts by two-faced Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrel. Wounded after sacrificing himself to a giant chess set at the end of that same school year, so that Harry Potter could foil an attempt by Dark 'Lord' Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle) to gain the Philosopher's Stone and thus attain immortality.

Flew enchanted Muggle-mobile from London to Scotland at the beginning of his second year, where it promptly crashed into (but failed to fell) a vicious tree. Faced a den of Acromantula with Harry Potter in order to gain information that would reveal the infamous Heir of Slytherin, whose Basilisk had been Petrifying Muggle-born students all year.

Inadvertently injured by Sirius Black at the end of his third year at Hogwarts when Black escaped from Azkaban prison after recognising his pet rat, Scabbers, as illegal Animagus (and traitor supreme) Peter Pettigrew, in a newspaper article. Famously quoted thereafter as saying 'Merlin's bumhair, Harry! That rat was a right ruddy rat!'

Original member of the iconic Dumbledore's Army. Present at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 18th June 1996, where he was seriously wounded in an attack by Death Eaters. Temporarily changed middle name to 'Brainman' whilst recovering in Hogwarts hospital wing, though reverted back to the original 'Bilius' after short, but intense, conversation with mother, Molly. Recovered from injuries in time to begin sixth year at Hogwarts.

Particpant in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June 1997, during which legendary Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was killed.

Went into hiding with best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after Death Eaters attacked brother Bill Weasley's wedding party at the family home in Summer 1997. Dedicated the next ten months to tracking down and destroying Tom Riddle's dreaded Horcruxes. This search led to the stealthy invasion of the Death Eater-controlled Ministry of Magic, and the freeing of several witches and wizards from 'prosecution' by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, an incident which left him badly wounded after being splinched while escaping crooked officials.

Captured by Snatchers during Easter 1998 and taken to Malfoy Manor, then headquarters of Tom Riddle and his followers. Rescued by war hero Dobby the Free Elf (who died shortly thereafter) before Riddle could return to confront them.

Broke into 'Bonkers' Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts Vault to secure one of Riddle's Horcruxes, leading to one of the most sensational sights of the entire war when he, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger escaped the allegedly inescapable depths of the bank by hitching a ride out on one of its very own guard-dragons.

Participant in the Battle of Hogwarts (2nd May 1998), where he suffered the tragic loss of brother Fred. First known non-Parselmouth to ever command snakes, a feat he accomplished by imitating snatches of Parseltongue previously heard from known Parselmouth, Harry Potter, in order to collect Horcrux-killing Basilisk fangs from the legendary Chamber of Secrets.

Together with fellow Gryffindor (and Boggart of bad guys everywhere) Neville Longbottom, slew the most vicious werewolf in the history of Great Britain, Fenrir Greyback.

Awarded Order of Merlin, First Class, for outstanding bravery. Interim Auror for first six months after war ended, at personal request of Acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Later turned down the offer of Chudley Cannons goalkeeper to work with brother George in his highly successful joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Recently engaged to fellow Hogwarts Hero Hermione Granger, whom he has been quoted as calling 'A bit of all right'. When asked by reporters how daunting proposing to one of his best friends had been, he famously joked, 'Harry didn't take it too well. He turned me down flat. Hermione was much easier, though. Practically sobbing with relief, she was. Well she would, wouldn't she, when it's a choice between me and eternal spinsterhood? So all's well that end's well, right?'

Author of _A Sidekick's Guide to the Magical (Hospital) Wards of Great Britain _and its sequel _How to Heal your Sidekick_, and also of best-selling trilogy _Mad Things Girls Do_, _An Idiot's Guide to Understanding Girls_ and _A Girl's Guide to Understanding Idiots_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
